Contemplation
by kitsunefireball
Summary: His newly acquired arch-nemesis was certainly a strange one, Herbert muses. Its for this reason, he finds himself kept awake by a mixture of the cold and his own hurricane of thoughts. One-shot/Character study fic about Herbert's thoughts of The Agent, the penguin the player controls within the missions.


At first, he had no idea what to think of The Agent.

The two of them had met after the agent found his hideout some time ago, a quaint little cave in the middle of the wilderness of club penguin. That blasted spy ended up ruining his plans to destroy the ski lodge with- get this- a _PIZZA_ of all things. After his plans had failed, His 'base of operations' was compromised, so he was forced to find somewhere else to live.

And what better place, he thought, than behind the lodge he was trying to destroy?

He would be hiding right underneath the PSA's noses!- Er...well, beaks in this case. He had to commend himself, it was a brilliant move on his part. Then again, when wasn't he an amazing planner? After going back and grabbing whatever possessions he couldn't afford to lose, he set up camp just a short walk away from the frozen lake behind the lodge.

That very night, Herbert found himself lying underneath the stars, tossing and turning irritably. He grumbled and wrapped his blanket tighter around himself in an attempt to preserve heat. Curse this weather, it was halfway impossible to get to sleep! Even with his thick fur, it was still absolutely freezing outside. Didn't help that this camp didn't have much in the ways of shelter, either.

After a few minutes of just laying there, trying to drift off, his mind started to wander back to his newfound enemies. They were an odd group, no doubt about it. The two he met today were particularly interesting. The blue one- G, he had heard The Agent call him- seemed to be the brains behind their little operations. He was a smart one, not as smart as Herbert was of course; he doubted anyone COULD be as smart as him, but his inventions were amazing, as were his blueprints.

The Agent wasn't exactly a pushover themselves, though.

In the short time Herbert has known them, they have proven themselves to be a clever one. The giant magnet, The avalanche, The coffee shop and pizza parlor break-in, And now his plans to chop down the lodge…The Agent solved each and every problem thrown their way easily. Almost _too_ easily.

It was unnerving. Even when he had trapped them in a cage back at his old base, they didn't freak out or even look the slightest bit anxious, it was like they were expecting it to happen the second they walked through door! Not only that, The Agent got out in no time at all, and still managed to stop him from going through with his plans. That penguin…they were good. Too good, he'd have to step up his game if he wanted to beat them.

It was almost ironic, back at the North Pole, he had been bored out of his mind with nothing to do. Now, he was at another snowy place, but this time he had entertainment in the form of fighting an organization of multicolored waterfowl. How life worked in mysterious ways...

Still though, it was better than he had been doing before. Back then, he had nobody to talk to, but now? He had company in the form of Klutzy, and even The Agent in a weird arch-nemesis sort of way. Sure, they liked to toss insults and sarcastic remarks at each-other, but it was...Dare he say it...Almost...Fun. It chased the boredom away for a while, and it was nice having companions, even if one of them was determined to put him in handcuffs.

The Agent was a worthy opponent, Herbert decided. There was a certain quality about them that just...Shone through. It was hard to describe, honestly. It was a certain strength of character. They had...Resolve. Courage. An intense desire to protect what they cared about. It was something he couldn't help but silently admire. Time and time again he'd seen it, and even if he hadn't known them for long, those aspects shone with a sharp clarity. They definitely had what it took to fight him.

Herbert grinned.  
But that didn't mean he'd make it easy for them, that's for sure.

Despite the thoughts swirling around in his mind, Herbert finally managed to drift off to sleep. Tomorrow, he'd pay a visit to the Clock-tower. He'd need some parts for his next Plan, after all, and he couldn't keep the PSA waiting.


End file.
